


A Love in the Making

by SayakaYoru351



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mates, Mention of other character, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sweet Derek, Sweet Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaYoru351/pseuds/SayakaYoru351
Summary: Stiles and Derek received a news that they shouldn't be hearing for their age. But if anything else it just made them happy and excited for their future.





	A Love in the Making

A pin drop silence echoed in the small and bright room of white. It wasn’t tense nor was it heavy but it was awkward. Stiles sat there with his jaw slacked and eyes wide. Derek’s eyes were wide showing his surprise and disbelief but his lips were tight and straight. The doctor cleared his throat and went to stand.

“It seems like you two need some time to process the news so I’ll leave you for a while,” he said and walked to the door. “Please ring the nurse’s bell if you’re all set,” he smiled and closed the door.

The two were silent for a moment until Derek pushed himself off the wall and wrapped his arms around his mate and inhaled his sweet and comforting scent that’s mixed with some of Derek’s minty forest scent. Stiles hands grasped Derek’s wrists but he didn’t pry them away and rubbed his thumb on them instead. Derek nuzzled at the back of Stiles neck and hummed.

Stiles jolted for a second before he laughs and pressed himself firmly on Derek’s chest. He craned his neck and pecked his mate’s lips and stared into his multi-colored eyes. Derek gave him a soft and tender smile and squeezed Stiles tighter.

“You’re amazing,” he murmured.

Stiles threw his head back and laughed. “I am, thank you,” he chuckled.

Derek rolled his eyes and bit Stiles’ earlobe lightly loving the way it shut his mate up. Stiles suddenly relaxed when he felt light pressure applied to his abdomen and he looked up to see the fond and almost vulnerable look his Big Bad Wolf showed.

“You’re going to be a father,” Stiles whispered tenderly.

He can feel Derek’s heart sped up and thumped wildly in his ribcage as those words left Stiles’ mouth. Stiles himself can feel the utter joy spreading in his system at the knowledge of a growing child in him. He wasn’t even sure if it was Derek’s heart or his that run 260 kph.

“And so are you,” Derek whispered against his ear. “The best one at that.”

Stiles shivered, biting his lips to stop the biggest grin he could ever offer. They had their suspicions when Stiles started to throw up but everyone in the pack panicked and thought he was horribly sick since he was pale, tired, and limp. Derek had expressed his concern as well hence they’re at the hospital. Though, Stiles’ pregnancy was not what they expected.  

“I wonder how we should tell the others,” Stiles muttered as he ran soothing circles around his flat belly.

“That’s up to you,” Derek answered, resting his larger hand over Stiles.

Stiles hummed thoughtfully and leaned his head on Derek’s chest. “Well, if it were up to me I think we should wait before we tell them,” he said.

Derek stared at Stiles with love and trust sparkling in his eyes. “Okay. Can I ask why?”

Stiles blew a breath of relief. He half expected Derek to protest and insist but he was glad that his mate was not one of those typical alpha whose head expands like a balloon whenever they knocked up their omega _outside_ of heat. Sure, Stiles knew that Derek wanted everyone to know because he was that _happy._ But Stiles has his reasons.

“Well, I already got you hovering behind and now that I’m pregnant, pretty sure everyone’s gonna be a crowd,” he answered. Derek shrugged and nodded. “Plus,” he glanced and saw the mischief in Stiles’ doe eyes. “I want them to find out and I want to see the shock on their faces,” he snickered darkly.

Derek should’ve expected that. He stared wide eyed at his mate before laughing whole-heartedly then bring him closer for a kiss. It was soft and slow and just full of passion just the same. When they pulled apart, they exchanged goofy grins and pecked each other once more before calling the doctor back.

Dr. Davis prescribed Stiles with pre-natal vitamins and told him necessities for his pregnancy. He and Derek paid close attention and answered a few questions truthfully. When they were done, they made sure to silently exit in case Laura was around. If Laura finds out, everyone finds out. It was dark when they made it out of the hospital considering they went for a check-up around pass 5. Stiles shut the door of the car close and buckled up as Derek rounded the car and entered the driver’s seat. The engine purred to life as Derek begun their drive.

“Derek, do you mind if I tell my dad?” Stiles asked, eyes focused on the road but Derek can feel how tense he was. Derek didn’t answer and just continued to drive. He heard Stiles groan and that made the alpha smirk. “Derek, I want to tell my dad.”

“Sure, I was planning to ask you if I can tell my parents as well,” he answered nonchalantly.

“Jerk,” Stiles grunted petulantly.

Derek smirked at him before facing the road again. “You don’t need my permission every time.”

“I can’t help it! It’s instinct, especially now I’m pregnant,” Stiles reasoned while gesturing his stomach. Derek’s eyes lingered for second before keeping his attention back on the road. He did everything he could to prevent the grin that was about to break out.

He’s mate was pregnant. He’s going to be father. They’re going to start family of their own.

“And I kept telling you that you can make your own choices. Well, you’ve been practicing that before we met so I wonder what reduced you to a submissive omega.”

“My hot, muscular and strong alpha,” he retorted.

“Oh,” Derek mocked gawked. Stiles risked glanced at the corner of his eyes and his heart rate spiked up at the sight of Derek’s red alpha eyes glowing despite the fact that his eyes were glued on the road.

Stiles knew that look and he didn’t even try suppressing his arousal. It doesn’t matter anyway, Derek’ll be able to feel and smell it. Stiles went to grab the handle when Derek suddenly swiveled on the side of the road and they entered the preserve. The car stopped suddenly and Stiles was about to ask what was wrong but Derek unbuckled his seat beat hastily and freed Stiles from his seat. He pushed Stiles at the backseat of the car and followed after him. 

“Dere—“ The alpha cut him off by slamming his lips against his mate’s. He gently eased Stiles’ down until he was lying on the seat. Their lips moved in sync; it was hot, fast, and full of tongue.

“God, you’re so beautiful and I can’t believe you’re mine,” Derek confessed huskily as pulled apart.

Stiles was already panting, cheeks flushed and lips parted. Derek eyed his mate up and down and noted the bulge straining against his jeans. His trailed his fingers from Stiles’ sides until they rest on his hips. He leaned down and again and kissed Stiles sweetly, moving their tongues languidly as they enjoyed each other’s taste.

“I should be the one saying that,” Stiles murmured against his lips. His breath fanned Derek’s flushed cheeks and slicked lips.

Derek smiled and then pulled away. Stiles stayed pliant and watched his alpha pull his Henley over his head, exposing those well-defined muscles and thick chest hair and happy trail. His hands rested against Derek’s pecs then they slide down to his hard abs. Stiles eyes flickered to his then back to his movement. He popped the button of Derek’s jeans and pulled the half-hard thick and long cock out.

Derek moaned lowly as Stiles slender and long finger worked him up, stroking slowly and twisting his wrists fast. Derek’s hips buckled when warmth wrapped around his sensitive genital. He carded his fingers on Stiles’ locks, letting Stiles set his own pace. He started slow, swirling his tongue at the tip of the red erection. He closed his eyes and delved deeper until his nose nuzzled on Derek’s thick pubes. Derek grunted and moaned shamelessly. Stiles bobbed his head slowly, twisting his neck and scraping his teeth lightly on Derek’s hardening cock.

“S-shit,” Derek cursed when Stiles swallowed. He thrust his hips slowly and careful not to choke his mate. Stiles continued to bob his head, pulling away to lick the length from the balls up to the leaking tip then he swallowed whole again. Derek hissed, his hands rubbing up and down Stiles’ arched back.

Stiles unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He shimmied out of them while toeing his shoes off and the first piece of flesh exposed was already covered by Derek’s large hand. He squeezed Stiles’ pale left cheek and spread it. Stiles hummed in appreciation, sending a wonderful jolt of vibrating sensation to Derek’s spine. Derek’s finger circled around his glistening and dripping hole. Stiles pressed against the finger and it went in almost instantly. He continued to lap on the length of his alpha as Derek inserted another finger and pumped it into him.

The obscene sound of the blowjob and fingering had Derek spurring on. Instead on prepping Stiles, he was fucking him with his fingers and Stiles’ didn’t seem to mind as he pushed back, his hands gripping Derek’s hard dick. Stiles was trailing kisses from Derek’s pelvis, dipping his tongue down the belly button. He threw his head back and moaned when Derek found his prostate.

“Derek,” he moaned.

He sighed when the alpha pulled his fingers out, slick gushing out of the gaping entrance. Derek pulled him up and kissed his lips tenderly. He pushed Stiles’ onto his back and loomed over him like the predator he was. Stiles smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck to pull him down and kiss him. He spread his legs open and Derek settled between them, his cock rubbing against Stiles. Stiles moaned lowly and Derek swallowed the sound.

Their lips mingled softly, their head tilting to catch each other’s touch and their tongue meeting one another in a slow and sensual dance of passion. When they pulled apart, Derek grinned tenderly at his mate, his bunny teeth showing making him more adorable than predatory. Stiles ran his fingers pass Derek’s thick and dark hair as he placed a chaste kiss on his exposed throat. Derek purred at the gesture and trailed his hand from Stiles’ toned abdomen to his slender hips and creamy thighs.

 “I love you,” Derek whispered hotly against Stiles pink ears.

Stiles chest rumbled in pleasure and the smile on his face was brighter than the sun. His heart as hammering and his eyes were loving and sweet as he gazed at his pleasure induced mate. Derek had told him those words over and over ever since they sealed their bond and he can never get tired of hearing it. As a wolf, Derek can only have eyes for one, and that’s his mate. Stiles cupped his face and let their lips meet into one of those slow kisses they always drown themselves into.

“I love you too, Sourwolf,” Stiles chuckled.

Derek grunted at the nickname but didn’t comment anymore. Stiles knew that his wolf was summersaulting and flipping inside; Derek was just good at hiding it. Derek slowly pushed into his awaiting entrance, caging Stiles’ head between his arms. He kept his blazing red eyes locked on Stiles’ purple pair as he bottomed out. The slide was smooth with little resistance and there was even no trace of pain. Stiles threw his head back and moaned lowly when Derek’s balls smacked against his. They were both panting, a thin layer of sweat coating their skin.

Derek growled and pushed Stiles’ shirt up until his chest was revealed. Derek’s eyes zeroed on the small triskele embedded on Stiles heart. He traced the mark with his tongue, loving the way Stiles’ breath hitched at the contact. He circled his tongue and sucked the mark then he trailed down until his reached Stiles’ nipple, gently nipping the tips with his teeth. Stiles’ back arched and he moaned when Derek pushed deeper inside him at the same time he bit the other nub.

Derek blanketed Stiles with his own body as he began his pace. It was slow and erotic in a way. He kept trailing bites and kisses to Stiles neck, clearly avoiding the mating mark marring the area where the neck meets the shoulders. Stiles’ soft moans and pants seemed louder in the close confines of the Camaro. He dug his nails on the flesh of Derek’s back as the Alpha added more power than speed with his movements. Every thrust had Stiles jolting forward and Derek’s hands would keep him in place again.

“Der,” Stiles whined pathetically when Derek’s cock finally found his prostate.

Derek growled, trying to hold his claws as to not to hurt his mate. Mating with Stiles was always amazing. The way their bodies move sensually slow, a bittersweet feeling as pleasure shot through their bodies. Stiles’ toes curled at the mind blowing pleasure. Every drag of Derek’s cock was felt: the length, the thickness, and the slickness. Stiles’ hole clenched around Derek’s girth, causing them both to moan and Derek’s thrust faltered and he accidently thrust way too hard that Stiles arched off the seat and his moan was loud, almost like he was keening.  

“You’re amazing, you’re really amazing,” Stiles panted against Derek’s sensitive ears. “Got me pregnant, made me carry your pups,” he bit the lobe and soothed it with his tongue.

Derek groaned and gathered Stiles in his arms, barely pulling out before thrusting forward again. The keening omega shuddered when his alpha licked his mating mark roughly, contrast to the way he sucks it slowly.  Stiles really loved to tease Derek in any he could and it’s always in the bedroom. One look at his alpha and they would assume that Derek is one hell of a dirty talker, but no. His alpha is the one being teased by his used-to-be-virgin mate.

“There,” Stiles mewled, tightening his thighs around Derek’s torso as the alpha continued to assault those pleasurable bundle of nerves.

“I’m so close…!” Derek grunted, slamming his cock into the wet and tight entrance of his mate. Stiles keened, hot ropes of come shooting between the expanse of their stomach and chest.

Derek moaned as Stiles’ hot and slick ass clenched around his cock. He kissed his mate hard and picked up his pace; swallowing all the broken moans Stiles let out and reciprocated them with growls. The tires were squeaking from the rocking motions but neither of them could care. He can feel the blunt edge of Stiles’ nails digging to his shoulders and it made something in him jump.

Derek pushed himself up, shushing Stiles when his needy mate whined and tried to pull him down again. He peppered his delicate face with little kisses and licked him from his jaw to the corner of his eye where a tear slipped passed. Their gazes locked for a moment before Derek scrunched his face as white-hot pleasure surged through his body and then he was coming in his mate. Stiles arched his back and tightened his grip from Derek’s shoulder to his neck as the Alpha’s fangs sunk in his skin.

“Alpha,” Stiles whimpered, bone-tired and completely blissed out.

Derek growled but didn’t pull away nor pull out, come still shooting inside Stiles’ ass. They both sighed shakily when Derek repositioned them; him sitting while Stiles was straddling him. They panted, trying to catch their breaths. Derek blearily looked up and found the windows fogged up, the car smelling of sex and come. The satisfied rumble vibrated from his chest and it made Stiles tiredly chuckle. He smiled softly when Derek nuzzled his neck, laying down chaste kisses before licking the small droplets of blood trailing down Stiles’ shoulder.

“M’sorry,” Derek muttered against his skin and licked the open wound again.

“S’okay,” Stiles replied, running his fingers pass Derek’s dark hair, loving the way his alpha melted against him. “Feels good when you do that.”

Derek chuckled fondly, staring up to meet the Omega’s doe-colored eyes. He tilted his head and placed a firm yet loving kiss on those perfect lips. Stiles hummed, wrapping his arms tightly around Derek’s neck and clenching around his still buried cock. Derek groaned, biting Stiles lips as a soft punishment for teasing him. It’s a good thing Derek was sober enough to remember not to knot him or else Stiles’ would be hard again and they’d never make it back before his dad leaves. That and Derek might tug his knot and fuck Stiles with it. He did it once, more than once actually, he’ll do it again.

Stiles jumped slightly only to relax once again when Derek’s hand rubbed against his flat stomach. That brought Stiles back to reality and he smiled softly, kissing Derek’s forehead and the corner of his lips. Derek lifted his head and Stiles was taken away by the loving and proud look his Alpha was giving him. He was pretty sure he was giving the same look with the way Derek was grinning like he had won the biggest price in the whole universe.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Derek laughed lightly and reached for the wet wipes under the seat.

Stiles moaned softly when Derek’s half-hard dick slipped out of his sloppy and slicked hole, come trailing down his thighs and Derek’s cock. Derek growled, he gathered the come with his thumb and gently pushed it back inside Stiles hole. Stiles bucked and moaned, rocking a little to allow his Alpha to mark him. He smiled when Derek pulled him flush against his chest and sniffed his nape.

Derek wiped Stiles from his forehead, cleaning him off of sweat and Derek’s saliva then down to his chest. He licked the come off of Stiles flushed chest and gave one nipple one last suck before he reached for another pad and begun cleaning his mate properly. Stiles purred at the attention, humming softly and closing his eyes to relish the moment. When it came to his hole, Derek was even more careful since he was sensitive.  

When the Alpha was satisfied, he pulled Stiles’ shirt down his body and slipped the boxers on his legs. He placed one more chaste kiss on Stiles lips before he cleaned himself and pulled his own shirt back. Stiles lazily pulled his jeans up and crawled back to the front sit to join his mate. Derek entwined their fingers together before he started the car and drove out of the preserve. Stiles was slipping between conscious and unconscious but he didn’t to fall asleep because if he did, Derek would surely drive them home and he’ll keep postponing his talk with his dad.

Surprisingly though, he was calm, excited even. His dad might give him the talk that he’s too young, only 21 and yet already pregnant but once the words sunk in and he will realize that he’s going to have a grandchild, the Sheriff will be ecstatic. Stiles could only hope his dad realized that before he shoots Derek with a double barrel shotgun because he was old school that way. Derek parked the Camaro beside his dad’s cruiser.

“Ready?” Derek asked, squeezing their hands together.

Stiles caressed his thumb on Derek’s knuckles and nodded. “Excited.”

Derek grinned and they both exited the car. Stiles didn’t bother to knock and just opened the door. His dad peeked out of the kitchen entrance and his face immediately lit up at the sight of his son. Stiles let Derek’s hand go and ran to his dad to give him a hug. It’s as though it was already years before they saw each other again but it was only 16 hours. Derek rolled his eyes fondly and leaned against the wall.

“Hey, what’s up, kiddo?” The Sheriff asked, slinging his arm around his son’s neck and waving towards Derek. Derek only nodded in return.

Stiles shook his head and grinned at his dad. “How much do you have before you head back to the station?” he asked instead, his eyes discreetly peeking towards the kitchen to see if they were any unhealthy, greasy, and red meat junk food. He nodded in satisfaction when he found none but a bowl of watermelon and grapes.

“I actually just got back,” his dad replied, much to Stiles’ pleasure.

“Good,” Stiles hummed. “Because I don’t think you’ll be able to focus on work when you hear the news.”

“News? What news?” the Sheriff asked, turning to Derek for some answer. Derek just grinned, his bunny teeth peeking between his lips and motioned with his hand towards the living room.

“Dad, I’m just gonna be straight with you,” Stiles said, voice low and heavy though, Derek and the Sheriff was giving him a blank look.

“Really, Stiles?” His father snorted. Stiles’ serious face faltered and then he was grinning.

“Sorry, I’ve always wanted to say that,” he chuckled. His dad rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face.

“So, what’s the news?” he asked, trying to U-turn them back to the original topic.

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles reached for Derek’s hand and Derek didn’t even hesitate and locked their fingers together. “You’re going to be a granddad!” Stiles cheered.

Silence

“What?” Mr. Stilinski blinked dumbly. Stiles frowned and turned to his mate and found him wearing the same expression.

“What?” Stiles demanded rather than asked. He nudged Derek a little too hard than necessary but Derek didn’t comment.

“Sorry, that was just… you just caught me off guard,” Derek sheepishly explained. “I was thinking you’d draw it out.”

Stiles pouted and crossed his arms. “Well, I figured ripping the band aid was better.”

“Right…” Derek trailed. Stiles narrowed his eyes towards his mate but Derek just gathered him in his arms and nuzzled his neck. They froze when Stiles’ dad cleared his throat.

“So, I’m going to have a possible grandson or granddaughter?” he asked tentatively and pointed Stiles then himself.

Stiles rolled his eyes and Derek left out a half snort. “Duh, that’s what being a grandpa is,” Stiles returned knowingly.

The Sheriff hummed and nodded along with it. He smacked his lips together and glanced at Stiles once again. “You’re pregnant.”

“Dad, for me to give you grandchildren, I should be pregnant!” Stiles was already on the verge of whining.

“That or we could adopt,” Derek commented off-handedly and tightened his hold around his mate’s waist.

Stiles made a noise of approval. The Sheriff cleared his throat again and gestured with his hand. “And you’re okay with this?”

 Stiles smiled softly towards his dad as his hand absently caressed his flat stomach. “Well, I’m more than okay with this, Dad.”

His father nodded in approval and leaned back the couch. Stiles eyed him with worry and anxiety in his eyes. By the way Derek held him close and secure; he can smell the negativity wafting from him. Stiles rested his head on Derek’s shoulder and his Alpha kissed his forehead and murmured words to his ears.

“Dad?” he called hesitantly.

That seemed to snap him out of his deep thinking. “What? Oh,” he realized as he saw the hysteria in his omega son’s eyes. “No, no. It’s not that I’m not accepting of this. I’m happy, like really happy,” Stiles whined and shuffled closer to Derek. “Son, it’s just that you’re only in your second year of college and you already planned a kid with Derek. Not that I’m judging you or anything,” he amended quickly.

That seem to do the trick since Stiles relaxed and his grin was wide and joyous. “Technically, your future grandchild was conceived from a broken condom. Derek and I are very careful.”

The Sheriff nodded in understanding as if the image of his son’s sex life doesn’t bother him. Well, it doesn’t really. He’s been in that stage before and he’s a father of an ADHD kid and the entire Beacon Hills, he’s pretty much steady in any other form of embarrassing conversations. That, and the worst thing he had ever done was walk in with Derek mounting his son, with their clothes still present of course.   

“You sure you’re fine with all this,” he asked one more time. Stiles held Derek’s hand and he nodded with a loving smile. “Derek?” he turned to the werewolf.

Derek’s grin was matching with Stiles and that was enough to ease the poor man’s nerves. “I couldn’t be any happier,” was his honest reply.

The Sheriff smile was lop-sided but his eyes were soft. “And Talia and Daniel?” he asked.

“We’re telling them after this,” Derek answered, his thumb caressing Stiles’ knuckles. The gesture was not overlooked by the Beta.

“Oh, why’d you come to me first? If you don’t mind me asking,” he asked.

“Stiles wanted you to be the first to know,” Derek answered as Stiles grinned proudly. “Besides, my parents will know right away the moment we step into the house,” he added with a shrug.

“Dad, as much as I love you and my other friends, can you not tell anyone yet?” Stiles asked timidly.

His dad raised a questioning eyebrow but it showed no judgment at all. “Can I know why?”

Stiles raised both his arms which accidentally tugged Derek closer. He muttered at apology before turning back to his dad. “Don’t get me wrong, I’ll shout this to the world when I want to,” Derek and the Sheriff had no doubts with that one, “but with all the pack thing, everyone’s gonna be all over me and I’d rather not have that. Plus, it’ll also put Derek’s wolf on edge with the scenting and touching even if they are pack.”

His dad thought for a moment until he found the reasons to be very valid and accurate. Derek was by no means possessive, the Sheriff wouldn’t be allowing him to date his son if he was, but he was very protective, especially of Stiles.  Plus, the stress isn’t also good for Stiles especially since he’s an omega, a male one at that. Male pregnancy was very delicate and miscarriages were prone to them especially if they couldn’t handle the stress. Stiles was not weak, his mental fortitude was better than most despite the fact he’s an mega.

But if there was one thing that can give Stiles a heart attack, other than concerns regarding his dad, it’s Derek’s well-being as well as his friends. There’s a chance that Derek’s wolf can lash out on their pack mates and harm them. There’s no doubt that Derek’s control was best among his kind but they can never know when it comes to primal instincts. Stiles can give a detailed enumeration on the number of times Derek lost control. Not just in sex mind you, that one was good and very much pleasurable, but Derek more than once hurt Stiles friends because they were either stubborn, being a pest, or just downright selfish.

“I suppose you’ve got a point there,” his dad nodded. “Plus, it isn’t also mine to tell, Stiles. The decision in yours and Derek’s,” he pointed.

“Thank you,” Stiles gave him a grateful smile and his dad returned it.

“Anytime, son.”

Stiles and Derek excused themselves and went to head to the Hale house. Stiles bid his dad goodbye and hopped into the passenger seat of his mate’s car. The Sheriff held Derek back for moment, allowing them a small piece of privacy to have a talk of their own.

“Take care of my son, alright,” the Sheriff said. “You’ll be a father soon and you’ll understand my ground when the time comes,” he said.

Derek just smiled and nodded. He completely faced Stiles dad and that made the beta proud and happy. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. I’ll take care of him, and now I’ll take care of them both,” Derek answered with a look of burning determination igniting in his eyes. “I’ll never cause Stiles harm. I love him too much for that.”

The beta laughed and clasped his shoulder. “Good, and always remember that,” he pointed.

Derek nodded before getting into his car to drive back to his home. Sheriff Stilinski knew his son was in good hands. Derek was a capable man and an Alpha. He can protect Stiles, love him and provide for him. And that’s not just because Derek was a Hale, the only son of the protectors of Beacon Hills. Derek was smart, a born leader, a strong Alpha and was rather humble for his own good. He studied his course, and was now getting his Masters in Landscape Engineering while already earning his salary. Furthermore, he transferred to New York just so he could be with his son. Yeah, Stiles made a good choice of that one.

Derek held Stiles’ hand between them as he drove silently. The Hale house wasn’t that far from Stiles’ home and 15 minutes later, Derek was already parking in front of his massive house. He only prayed that Laura was still in her shift and Cora would either be in her room or better yet, back in Derek’s loft for Pack Night. When it was his mother who answered, to say he was relieved was an understatement.

“Derek!” Talia exclaimed and embraced her son tightly.

Derek released Stiles’ hand and returned the gesture to his loving mother. Talia let him go and went to ambush Stiles, much to his surprise and happiness. The elder werewolf ushered them inside with a delighted grin on her face. Stiles watched in fascination as she welcomed them with bright smiles. He still couldn’t get over the fact that Derek looked so much like his mother minus the eyebrows that his mate got from his dad. It was no wonder why Derek was such a very beautiful specimen.

“Should I be asking as to why you two are here?” Daniel, Derek’s father asked as they entered the kitchen.

“Not really,” Stiles chuckled. Despite the brooding look, Daniel was a kind-hearted man with a personality that of a child’s, very much like Laura. He grinned and ruffled Stiles’ hair before taking a sit beside his wife.

“Mom, Dad, before anything else,” Derek started, “Who else is in the house?” he asked grimly, eyeing the entrance as if something was gonna jump out and scare them shitless. Well, whoever’s brave enough to do that would probably forget about it considering they’ll be trying, note: TRYING, to scare full-grown werewolves, one with a pregnant mate, Stiles thoughts.

Talia’s voice deepens and lowers, “Besides your father and I, your Aunt Mayla but she’s sleeping in her room,” she answered before her brows furrowed in worry. “Derek, what’s wrong?”

Derek was glaring at the ceiling but with Stiles’ touch alone; he calms down and turned back to his parents. He smiled softly and placed both hands on the counter between them. “Nothing bad, I promise you but we’re just making sure,” he turned to Stiles and his eyes glowed red. Stiles’ eyes glowed in response and that seemed to be enough for both Hales as they gasped in understanding.

“Derek?” his mother called.

Derek faced his mother again and nodded. Talia’s face broke into a wide grin and she leaped of her chair and instantly gathered Stiles in her arms and placed a kiss on his forehead. Daniel patted his son’s back and watched his own mate smother their son-in-law.

“Can we please just keep this quiet at least until I start showing,” Stiles muttered. The image of Stiles bloated with pups had Derek’s eyes darkens and his nostrils flaring. Daniel smacked his son upside the head at the suddenly inappropriate reaction, though it made Stiles’ own omega respond.

“It’s not anything bad,” Derek clarified when he caught the skeptical look his parents’ exchanged. “Stiles doesn’t want to stress about the attention of the pack.”

Daniel made a knowing sound and nodded with a wince. Talia released Stiles and smiled at him encouragingly. “You want some time of your own privacy?” she asked.

“To put it simply: yes,” Stiles nodded timidly.

She smiled and nodded before taking a step back. “That’s a wise choice,” she said.

In short, the talk with Derek’s parents was smooth and easy. They didn’t ask whether Stiles and Derek were ready for parenthood or doubt their acceptance of the child. They were supportive, not that Stiles’ dad wasn’t. Maybe it was one of those werewolf cultures where early pregnancy is a norm to them. Stiles would rather not ponder about. They drove back to Derek’s loft calmly. Everyone of their pack would be there but oddly enough, Stiles was already at ease.

He was a bit petulant that he can’t have Derek right away; he was looking forward for some hard, fast, and multiple sex for tonight. He knows that Derek wanted that too since the love making at the backseat of the car was not enough for the both of them. Yeah, Stiles was a kinky little shit but hey, he wasn’t ashamed of that. True enough, when they entered the loft, everyone was already seated in the living room with snacks and blankets.

“Hey!” Scott exclaimed as Derek slid the door open.

“Hey, we’re back,” Stiles waved at them. Isaac was instantly on his back and hugging him from behind. Derek didn’t seem to mind so Stiles also allowed it. He patted Isaac head as the beta tightened his hold around Stiles.

“Isaac, there’s no need to worry,” Derek said. “The doctor said it wasn’t anything bad.” And it wasn’t even a lie because what Stiles and Derek found out was their happiness.

Isaac had been the first to voice his concern when Stiles started to throw up frequently and he insisted for Stiles to see a doctor. Derek was grateful to Isaac for that. “Doc said a good rest and less stress will be good,” Stiles added.

“That’s why, Stiles won’t be doing any work while you lots stay here,” Derek suddenly said. Stiles perked up at that and turned to his mate wide eyed. “From now on, you’ll all be doing chores.”

There was a series of protests, including from Stiles, but Derek flashed his eyes and the room settled. “I’ll be listing tomorrow your house duties but tonight you decide who does who because Stiles and I are going to bed,” he said firmly.

The word bed already made Stiles shut up and the others could only nod and agree. Well, Stiles probably deserves the break and if the doctor said so, then so be it. Chores aren’t that hard anyway, Erica voiced out. Stiles and Derek shared dark smirks before going up the stairs to retire to their room. Derek made sure to lock the door and slide the bolt into place before turning to Stiles. He hauled his mate up and brought them both to bed with Stiles beneath.

The omega opened his mouth to accept Derek’s kiss and coaxed his tongue with his own, moaning as the rough kiss spurred them on. The sex back in the car wasn’t enough with the way Stiles’ was pawing for Derek’s clothes and the alpha complied. He pulled his shirt off his body before doing the same for his mate. As soon as the shirt was off, Derek dived to capture Stiles’ swollen lips to a searing kiss and trailed wet and sloppy kisses down his bared throat.  

“Excited, Alpha?” Stiles laughed breathlessly.

“Unsatisfied,” Derek corrected as he took one of Stiles’ nipple between his teeth; grazing the little nub and sucking it hard. Stiles bucked then chuckled again. “I can’t get enough of you,” the alpha pulled away to kiss his omega’s lips roughly with less grace.

Stiles hummed in to the kiss and craned his neck to meet every motion of his mate’s sinful lips. “Me too,” he whispered against his lips and cupped Derek’s bearded cheeks. Stiles preened at the gentle look Derek was showing him; soft, proud and loving.

Derek chuckled as he leaned down to capture Stiles’ awaiting lips. They moved slowly, savoring the taste of each other’s lips. Stiles hands snaked from Derek’s cheeks and wound up around his neck to pull him closer and sealing the remaining space between them. A rumble emitted from Derek’s chest as a warm feeling surged through him. His hands travelled from the omega’s side down to his jeans. Derek’s unclasped the button before pulling the tight fabric down. Stiles lifted his hips up to allow Derek’s ministrations.

He mewled softly when his cock was freed from its confines and Derek’s hand wasted no time and immediately wrapped his fingers around the half-hard cock of his mate and twisted his wrist slowly, swallowing the soft moan Stiles made. The omega broke away from the kiss to throw his head back and moaned throatily when Derek thumbed the head and ran the pre-come down his shaft. Derek sucked Stiles’ pale throat, layering the fading ones with new, dark and fresh hickeys.

“Animal…” Stiles grunted when Derek suddenly sucked hard. “Oh… _oh!_ ” he moaned and his back arched when his Alpha suddenly assaulted his pulse point, scraping the erogenous zone with his growing fangs and at the same time, he squeezed Stiles’ balls tightly but, not enough to be painful.    


“You love it,” Derek grunted and even though Stiles’ can see him rolling his eyes.

He card his fingers past Derek’s dark hair, whispering pants leaving his lips as the alpha continued to lay kisses and bite down his throat and chest while his hand is working his dick to hardness. Stiles fought the urge to close his legs since he can feel copious amount of slick and probably some of Derek’s remaining cum, gushing out of his sloppy entrance down to the crack of his ass. It was embarrassing that he was already wet from the teasing alone and the number of sex he and Derek engaged from before was not enough to remove that shy part of his. Of course, there’s the exception of heat and rut.

Derek must’ve noticed the discomfort because he eyed Stiles for a moment before trailing his eyes down his mate’s luscious body. He didn’t even bother hiding the pride he felt at the newly made marks painting the pale omega’s body. His gaze continued to travel down, zeroing on the already hard and leaking cock of the omega, then finally to the dark and wet spot on the blankets.    
  
Stiles ‘ cheeks flamed when his alpha chuckled deeply so he turned away to at least saved the little dignity he had left. Derek smiled fondly at the sudden timid behavior before turning Stiles on his back. The omega pouted at him but Derek leaned down to peck his lips before running his tongue down his throat, chest and lingered on the stomach area a little longer. Stiles smiled softly at the gesture. Derek smirked but his eyes were bright with love and happiness as he rubbed his palms in circles on the flat and smooth flesh.

“Can’t wait?” Stiles whispered softly, his tone almost deafening in the silent room.

Derek tilted his head but the smile was still there. “As much as I want to have my child in my arms I’d rather it to be a little later,” he said and kissed Stiles’ stomach. “I want to be selfish and focus my undivided attention to my mate,” to emphasize his point, he licked a long stripe of Stiles cock from his balls to the angry tip of his dick.

Stiles moaned and arched his back at the contact. His hips bucked and Derek lifted them up until Stiles’ legs rest on his shoulders. Derek leaned down and breathed the ripe scent of his mate. Stiles shuddered at the impending events as well as the feel of Derek’s nose against his twitching hole. A gasp left his parted lips as the first touch of the velvet tongue on his rim, circling the muscle slowly before sucking sharply.

Stiles buckled but the weight on his pelvis prevented him from moving further. That seemed to be both a blessing and a curse at the same time. The hot tongue pushed passed his rim but didn’t persist other than licks and sucking. Derek growled at combined taste of Stiles sweet slick and his salty cum. He lapped at the entrance with much gusto; wet and squelching noises emitted from his actions and he smirked as Stiles started to writhe and grunt in pleasure. The alpha bobbed his head when he finally pushed his tongue deeper and harder, fucking Stiles hole with his tongue alone.

Stiles cried out at the sudden pace, his hands bunching the sheets, his toes curling and his throat scratchy from the raw cries he made. The grip around his thighs tightened and Derek practically _drank_ the slick gushing out of Stiles hole. He alternated between sucking the already sensitive rim and lapping on it, hunger and thirst blatant in his preparation. A growl rumbled from his chest when Stiles whimpered and clenched around his tongue.

“Derek, oh please! God, Derek!” he moaned, his cock twitching and his muscles tight.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Derek cooed, licking a long stripe of Stiles inside thighs before biting harshly enough to leave a purple bruise and teeth dents. “It’s alright,” he whispered and kissed the bite.

Stiles whimpered as he brought his hands to his chest in a sense of comfort. Derek nuzzled on Stiles milky thighs, scratching his beard against the mark and effectively irritating it. Stiles eyes shot open at the feel of Derek’s fangs nipping on his twitching thighs, just teasing him and marking him. Stiles let out a breathless huff, only to change into a keen when Derek took the leaking cock in his hot mouth. Derek dragged the length slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Stiles’ hazy gaze. He licked the underside of the hard member, wrapping the tip with his lips and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked.  

“Wa— _Ah!_ ” Stiles shot off the bed and accidentally hit Derek’s head with his flailing thighs. The alpha choked as his head was suddenly pushed down, thrusting the length in his mouth deep in his throat.

Stiles body tensed, his breath hitched, toes curling tight and dragging the fabric with his foot. He was silent for 2 seconds solid, then he cried out: raw and loud, as he came down Derek’s throat. The alpha stayed motionless as the taste of his mate hit his tastebuds, swallowing around the shaft in his mouth. Stiles’ breaths kept hitching, his muscles flexing and his chest heaving. He groaned as Derek pulled away, licking and cleaning the remaining cum around the now flaccid dick.

The omega’s eyes closed as his gentle alpha laid a firm kiss on his temple. He blindly reached up and raked his fingers passed his mate’s sweaty hair. Derek was smiling at him proudly, caressing Stiles’ cheek as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Stiles let out a laugh and pulled Derek down to kiss him. The alpha complied, leaning down to accept the sweet kiss. He rearranged them until he was fully settled between the omega’s pale and marked thighs as Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around his mate’s neck.

“You sure?” Derek asked when Stiles locked his ankles at the small of Derek’s back. Stiles hummed in response and tilted his head aside. Derek purred at the gesture and nosed the column of Stiles’ throat. The alpha tilted his head after scenting his mate and Stiles did the same to Derek, purring in contentment and pleasure.  
  
Others may see the gesture as a sign of submission but to Stiles and Derek, it was a sign on trust. Derek grunted in pleasure as Stiles’ blunt teeth breached his neck and reopened his own mating mark. The alpha shivered delightfully at the feeling of Stiles tongue cleaning the juncture of his neck and Derek can’t help but thrust his hips. Stiles moaned sinfully at the feel of Derek’s hot and heavy dick gliding smoothly against his own, already leaking pre-come profusely.

Stiles laid back, completely relaxed and calm as he spread his legs open and exposed his wet entrance for his alpha to admire, use and _wreck._ Derek caressed his mate’s lips gently and leaned down to place his own against them just as he pushed the fat head of his cock into the twitching entrance of his mate. Stiles threw his head back as a raspy moan left his parted lips, Derek’s thick cock breaching his entrance. The alpha engulfed his mate with his body, blanketing him and protecting him from the world.  

He gathered his mate in his arms as he continued to push his length in his Stiles hot and tight hole, feel him clenching around his aching member. When he finally bottomed, he and Stiles are sharing harsh breaths, groans as their sensitive areas united. Stiles kissed Derek sweetly and raked his fingers up Derek’s back, earning a pained hiss from his alpha. Derek bit his lower in retaliation and thrust his hips jerkily. Stiles flinched and grunted at the sudden force.

“Don’t tease me,” Derek growled, his eyes blazing red.

Stiles chuckled and patted his back in comfort. Derek mouthed on Stiles collarbone as he slowly piston his hips, his heavy and hard cock sliding in and out of Stiles slicked asshole and the omega mewled softly. He pulled Derek close and buried his nose at the crook of his mate’s neck, peppering short kisses and kitten licks. Soft moans escaped both of their lips as Derek pushed roughly but the omega didn’t seem to mind. He tilted his head to give Derek more room as he laid dark bruises on Stiles pale neck, sucking roughly and harshly on the skin. Chains of moans and mewls echoed in the room, Derek’s hard cock hitting Stiles prostate over and over.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped as the alpha’s balls smacked wetly against his perineum.

Derek was relentless with his pace. It was rough, brutal, and so _so good_. Stiles’ kept jolting forward in every hard push, his face contorting in both pleasure and pain. His back arched off the bed and his voice reached a scream when his alpha suddenly lifted one of his legs and thrust hard. Derek growled against his neck and bit hard. Stiles moaned, thrusting his hips to meet Derek’s pace. His eyes stared dazedly at his mate’s glowing red eyes.

More slicked gushed out of his abused hole, squelching noises and wet smacks accompanied their love making. He was losing control of his inhibitions and his legs felt jelly already. The bed creaked from their movements and the sheets rustled in every twist and turn of the omega’s body. Sweat coated their bodies, so much that some were already dripping from Derek’s chin to Stiles’ chest. Dark marks littered from his neck and chest and it made the alpha purr.

His lust drove his movements but it was mostly because of the allure of Stiles himself. Derek’s eyes screwed shut when Stiles’ velvet walls clenched tight around him. He grunted and gasped, watching as the pleasure drowned the color of the omega’s eyes. He used his other hand to grab Stiles’ other leg and rest both on his shoulders, thrusting deep and smoothly with the free room.

“ _Ah!_ Yes, Derek,” Stiles whined. “Such a good alpha,” he murmured. His hands gripped the sheets above his head, his head thrown back and back arched. “… fucking your mate like this, with that big alpha cock of yours.”

Derek growled, his fangs bared. Stiles always had the big mouth.

“Fuck that hole, tight and wet just for you,” Stiles moaned. “Just for you to use--- ah! Oh god! Please!”

“You and your big mouth,” Derek leaned down to whisper against his parted lips. The sudden action caused that hard length inside Stiles to glide smoothly and grind his prostate torturously slow.

Stiles smirked. “I’ll only shut up if you stuff it with your dick.”

Derek’s pace slowed but he made sure he tortured his mate with pleasure. Stiles gasped and clenched his hole. Derek hummed, nosing Stiles cheek and he breathed against Stiles sensitive lobe. “I’ll think about it,” he answered. “Maybe later, when you’re on your knees. I want you to look at my eyes when I fuck your throat raw later.”

Stiles’ rolled at the back of his head and he pulled the sheets. “I like that,” he mewled.

Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles’ swollen lips. “You’re horny,” he said.

“No, I want my mate,” Stiles corrected with a pointed look. Derek stared at him like a startled before he grinned and gathered Stiles’ in his arms.

“Is that so,” he mused. Stiles yelped when Derek suddenly lifted him off the bed and into his lap.

Stiles’ back straightened and lips parted in a silent gawked as the hard cock slowly slid back in his hole. He threw his head back before it dropped on Derek’s collarbone. Slick trailed from his thighs to Derek’s lap and into the bed. He shuddered when Derek’s thick fingers followed the trail and played with his stuffed rim.

“W-wait,” Stiles stuttered but Derek ignored it and circled the stretched rim with his fingers. Stiles mewled softly and hips jerked forward, his dick sliding on Derek’s hard abs.        

“No,” Derek growled and pushed his fingers inside Stiles. Stiles grunted and thrust forward.

“Derek,” he purred and pushed his hips down.

Both of them sighed in pleasure, Derek’s hips thrusting upwards leisurely slow. “C’mon, show me how much you want your mate, your alpha,” Derek whispered on his ears.

If Stiles wasn’t already blushing he would ne now. Derek rested his hands on Stiles’ hips and kept them there. Stiles’ breath shuddered; he lifted himself of Derek’s cock until the fat head remained before dropping his full weight down. Derek grunted and thrust his hips upward too abrupt that he almost bucked Stiles off. Stiles watched Derek’s erect cock slid into his body and the sight caused tingles from his spine and his ass ached to be marked.

 Stiles grasped Derek’s shoulder as leverage as he started to bounce in Derek’s lap, screaming towards the ceiling. Growls were coming out of Derek as pleasure drowned them both. Stiles felt so good, so hot and so wet. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him down roughly, burying his cock deeper in his mate’s sloppy hole. Stiles’ legs trembled at the sudden power, his back arching and his nipples right at Derek’s face.

Derek didn’t waste time and immediately suck on the cute little nub in front of him. Stiles fingers grabbed his hair and tugged him close, as the omega fucked himself on his alpha’s cock. Derek’s other hand played with Stiles other nipple, squeezing and fiddling them roughly to the point it started to stung.

“Fuck, Der, you’re so deep,” Stiles mewled. Derek kissed the nub one more time before transferring to the other. He bit the pert and red bud, making Stiles gasp.

The omega’s nails raked on Derek’s shoulder, his breath against Derek’s damp neck and his hole clenching and unclenching around him. Stiles fell on his back but he was still in Derek’s lap, the alpha grabbed his hips and pistoned his hips faster and harder.

“Yes!” Stiles hissed. His hands found Derek’s forearms and he scratched them. “That’s it. Yeah, fuck me harder,” Stiles tossed his head aside and tightened his thighs around Derek’s torso. “You feel so _good._ I love you so damn much.”

“Stiles,” Derek groaned, pushing his cock inside Stiles.

“I’m close,” Stiles gasped. “So close, alpha.”

Derek stared mesmerized as Stiles’ eyes turned purple, his primal side surfacing. Derek removed Stiles’ hands from his forearms, causing the omega to whine but Derek ignored it. Instead, he entwined their fingers together and caged Stiles’ head between them. He kept his red eyes locked on his omega’s purple ones and not once did he pull away.

“My omega,” Derek whispered, trailing his tongue from Stiles’ pelvis.  “My perfect mate,” he nibbled on the open mark on Stiles neck, purring as the omega tilted his head and moaned lewdly. “My Stiles, mine!” he growled and bit Stiles’ neck once again and hit his prostate hard.

Stiles moaned loudly, slick gushing out of his hole and his body tightening as he came between their chests. Breathless gasped and hitched breaths followed as Derek continued to fuck his pliant mate beneath him, keeping his fangs buried on the pale flesh. Stiles was sobbing from the overstimulation, tears slipping pass his eyes but he pulled his mate close and licked his neck repeatedly.

“Derek, please…” he keened. “S’too much, please,” he begged. Derek shushed him slowly as he pulled his fangs out from Stiles flesh, licking the blood that followed.

Stiles fingers tightened against his own and that’s where Derek knew that Stiles was getting overwhelmed. Derek screwed his eyes shot as he felt the white-hot feeling brewing his gut. Pulling out of Stiles’ hole was getting difficult and he knew his knot was swelling. Stiles’ felt every tug and his back arched from the bed, the sheets clinging to his back.

“Derek,” he whimpered.

Derek kissed his lips tenderly as he pushed one time, and then his knot snapped and locked them both. Hot come shot inside Stiles’ body and he moaned weakly at every string he felt. Derek’s lips were still against his own, mingling and meeting so sensually. Stiles closed his eyes, his heart beating loud and fast in his chest. He smiled when Derek squeezed his hands and kissed his forehead sweetly.

“I love you too,” Derek said.

They laid there panting for a while, too tired and sore to move and clean up. Stiles’ didn’t mind, the smell of sex and Derek on him made his omega content and safe plus the weight of his alpha pressing on him. He ran his fingers pass Derek’s dark strands, humming a melodic tune.

“What do you think our baby will be?” he asked and broke the silence between them.

The sheets rustled as Derek moved, his slowly sat careful not to tug his knot since Stiles was still sensitive. “What you mean?” he asked.

Stiles stared at him, noting the small flakes of blood at the corner of his lips. “I mean, you know, is it a boy or a girl. Will they be like you or me, or both?”

Derek chuckled and hugged Stiles. He carefully flipped them, him underneath and Stiles above him. Stiles rest his cheek on Derek’s pecs but his eyes were locked on his mate. “I don’t care,” Derek said. “It’s out pup. I’ll love them either way,” he added with a toothy grin.

Stiles rolled his eyes and smiled. He left it at that and closed his eyes, listening to the rhythm of his alpha’s heartbeat.

Stiles was two months pregnant when they found out Liam was 1 month on his.  

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the Sterek I promised. Man I'm such a sucker for sweet characters


End file.
